


Вместе

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, post-PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360003) by shinodabear. 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Он подмечает детали: голову, слегка прижатую к его ребрам; слюну, чуть сочащуюся из уголка полуоткрытого рта; руку, покоящуюся на его животе. Покрытую высохшими слюной, потом и семенем их обоих, нет никакой возможности определить, где чье. Жидкости смешались и застыли, став неразделимыми. Он смакует эту мысль, и бережно берет руку в свои ладони.

Он проводит языком по указательному пальцу: перед глазами встают выгнутые дугой тела и слышатся обещания/мольбы о большем; облизывает ладонь: спящее тело, уютно свернувшееся на нем; прижимается зубами к запястью: движутся смутные тени, которые станут/могут стать их будущим. “Ты поставишь вселенную на колени”, – поют его сердца. Его глаза распахиваются шире от этой мысли.

Тета беспокойно шевелится, и его пальцы сжимаются на руке Кощея, словно пытаясь удержать.

“Нет”, – Кощей поправляет свое будущее. – “Вместе. Мы будем владеть вселенной вместе”.


End file.
